Code Black
by melroihag
Summary: Set straight after Season 4 of Orphan Black - LaF helps Scott recover some of the research/data lost in the hack, with help from JP. Danny helps Benjamin rescue Sarah and Cosima from the island. Siobhan isn't playing games anymore, she's ready to take down Brightborn, DYAD and anything or anyone else, who gets in her way... this time for good, for the sake of her family.
1. Chapter 1

LaFontaine got out of the cab and stood outside the door, of what looked to be a boarded up comic book shop. They reached for their phone in their back pocket and dialled the last number.

"This is Scott!" their cousin answered, a loud crashing noise in the background suggesting that he'd just dropped something.

"Hey, I'm at the address you sent me… standing outside an old… comic book store?" they asked with confusion. They turned to glance up each side of the street, wondering if they'd maybe gone past the actual 'top secret meeting place' or in the entirely wrong place altogether.

"Oh, awesome. Yeah, no, you're here. I mean you're outside, I'll get Hell Wizard to let you in." Scott spoke far too fast before hanging up.

"Did he just say… Hell…Wizard?" LaF glanced at the door to the store with a raised brow.

Moments later, a lanky guy, half hidden by the door frame, opened the door just a fraction and motioned for LaF to enter.

"No offence Man, but that may just be the creepiest thing I've ever seen." LaF took a hesitant step forward.

"You're Scott's cousin right?" the young man asked, his eyes flickering to either ends of the street anxiously.

LaFontaine nodded slowly before entering the comic store.

Once they were inside, Hell Wizard locked the door with the numerous bolts and keys. LaF felt their nerves on edge at the sight of the security on the door.

Hell Wizard text Scott that his cousin was there, before taking a seat behind the counter.

It was only then that he got a proper look at LaFontaine. His eyes grew comically as a thousand questions ran through his mind. LaF cleared their throat uncomfortably and their eyes locked.

LaF was used to seeing the somewhat curious expression on the guy's face. They walked to the stand closest to them and picked up a comic book.

"Believe it or not, my gender isn't even the most fascinating thing about me." LaF commented, whilst flicking through the book slowly.

Hearing the guy cough and splutter, LaF raised a brow and glanced over at him.

"I wasn't… I didn't mean to… I was just…" he stammered, losing his balance on the stool at the same time.

Scott made his presence known then, shaking his head at his friend.

"Smooth." he stage-whispered to Hell Wizard, laughing when the nerd rolled his eyes.

LaF put the comic back on the shelf, as Scott reached them.

"Long time no see!" he smiled and leant in for a hug.

LaF reciprocated, patting Scott on the back. "Good to see you, man. But why the sudden call? Your call totally freaked me out! What's going on?" LaF asked confused.

"Did you bring what I asked you?" he asked urgently.

LaF's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Yes. But… why do you need it? What's going on, Scott?" they asked again, this time their hand clutched the memory stick in their pocket a little tighter.

Scott sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. Sneaking a glance at Hell Wizard out the corner of his eye, he took a deep breath in.

LaF glanced between the two guys, crossing their arms as they waited for an explanation patiently.

"If I tell you… No one and I mean no one can know about this… It's highly classified." his face matched his tone, deadly serious.

It sent a slight chill down LaF's spine and an uneasy feeling twisted in their stomach, at the scenarios playing through their mind.

"We're not hacking the government are we?" they asked, almost scared to know the answer.

"What? No." Scott scoffed.

"Wait, your program can do that?" Hell Wizard asked impressed.

Scott gave his friend a look to silence him, one that said, _'Not now. We don't have time.'_ before leading the way downstairs, to the makeshift lab that he and Cosima had created, underneath the comic store.

LaF was busy installing their decoding/recovery program, 'JP' onto the computers and sifting through firewalls and viruses, whilst Scott paced back and forth around the room. His palms beginning to sweat at the thought of ringing Mrs.S and explaining his impulsive decision to involve his cousin in this dangerous mess.

His cell rang in his hand and his heart stopped briefly as he swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat. Scott's hand shook as he hit 'accept' and held the phone to his ear.

"S-Siobhan, how's it going?" he tried, and failed, to keep his tone light and casual.

"You tell me, Scott… you've rang and hung up three times already. What's going on?" she asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"Yeah, no… everything's fine. Just… erm…" he stumbled over his words.

"Scott, what is it?" Siobhan asked, her tone nothing but business.

"Well, you know how we lost all our data from the hack?" he asked and heard a muffled hum in response. "Well I have a way that we can maybe, possibly recover some stuff… hopefully…" he trailed off.

"Okay? Isn't that good news?" she asked confused.

"That's the thing… I had to tell someone about Clone Club in order to do it." Scott switch from foot to foot, fidgeting nervously.

He heard a long and exhausted sigh from the other end. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he braced himself for the infamous wrath of Mrs.S, but instead was pleasantly surprised to find she was less angry, and more curious as to who his "secret weapon" (so-to-speak) was.

"So… you're not mad?" he asked tentatively.

He heard Siobhan huff a small amused laugh, "I'm not angry, Scott. If you trust them, then that's enough for me. With Cosima still… well, you're in charge of the science side of things. I trust your judgement." she explained.

Scott felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. "Oh thank god-" he began to say.

"But, if anything goes wrong, or you get even the slightest hint that something's off, you text me the words 'Code Black' and I take over. You hear me?" she spoke so matter-of-factly that all Scott could do was nod his head repeatedly.

"Scott?" she asked impatiently from his lack of response.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course. Code Black. Got it." he stuttered.

"Alright. I'll check back in with you later." she smiled.

"Copy that." he saluted, then shook his head at the reaction.

Before the call ended, he heard Siobhan's amused laugh, no doubt at his reply.

"Er… Scott? I think I have something." LaF motioned for him to check out the computer screen.

Scott hurried over, fixing his glasses as he focused in on the screen.

"Is that… Is that a fully sequenced genome?" LaF asked in awe.

A small smile spread into a wide grin on Scott's face, "YES!" he shouted. "Do you think you could recover anything else?" he asked eagerly.

"I'll keep trying. Whoever hacked you was an amateur in comparison to JP… I'm just saying." LaF said smugly, before getting back on task.

Scott searched through drawers and found three blank USB sticks.

"I need you to back everything, and I mean everything, you find onto each of these. I'm not risking our progress again." he said solemnly, placing the USB's on the desk beside LaFontaine.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered. JP automatically keeps a copy of everything he finds too." LaF said distractedly.

"Alright, let's keep going then." Scott pat LaF on the shoulder before grabbing a stool of his own and watching the computer intensely.

* * *

Siobhan raked her fingers through her hair and huffed an amused laugh, as she pocketed her mobile.

"Benjamin?" she called out.

He appeared through the back door and waited for his instructions.

"Could you just go and double check on Scott at the comic book shop? He's brought his cousin into this… they're helping him try and recover any of the research and data they lost in the hack." she informed him.

"And you want a second opinion?" he asked and she nodded gratefully, "I'm on it." he said before he disappeared through the back door again.

She'd sent Felix and Ira to the shop to get some supplies, lord only knew how long they'd be holed up in that safe house for. To pass the time, she put the kettle on and offered Ferdinand a cup of tea. He was still sat in the chair where she left him, his head down and unusually quiet.

Kira was in her room when she got the feeling that something was seriously wrong. She went to the door to her room and peered through the crack. Ferdinand shifted on the chair and out of the corner of her eye, she could see S getting the milk out of the fridge. She watched silently as he pressed his hidden weapon into S' back.

Siobhan held her hands up in surrender and stepped back from the fridge, closing it gently.

"I'm guessing you don't want that cup of tea then?" she asked sarcastically.

He dug the point of the gun into her back a little harder, causing her to grunt. She moved slowly to sit in the chair he previously occupied.

Siobhan held her arms up and he searched her for weapons, that's when Kira ran back to her bed. Scrolling through her phone, she found 'Uncle Felix'. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she heard the floorboards creak under the man's weight as his footsteps got closer. She quickly text Felix 'HELP!' before hiding her cell back under her pillow, thanking her lucky stars that Cal had given her his spare in case of emergencies.

Ferdinand pushed the door open and motioned for Kira to follow him. As calm as she could, she slowly walked towards him, jumping only slightly when he grabbed her shoulder and shoved her towards Mrs.S.

Siobhan wrapped her arms around Kira and sat the young girl on her lap. Kira hid her face in the crook of S' neck and whispered in her ear.

"I text Uncle Felix for help." she whispered before wrapping her arms around S' neck.

Siobhan hugged Kira closer, putting on a front for Ferdinand's sake. He rolled his eyes and got his phone out to text someone.

"Good Girl." S whispered back, kissing her granddaughter's cheek.

Ten minutes must have passed before the eery silence in the room was broken, by that of her phone ringing. Siobhan's mobile was on the table in front of her, panic automatically coursing through her as Sarah's face lit up the screen. She reached for it carefully and answered.

"Mum?" she heard Sarah ask, discomfort evident in her voice.

"Sarah-" she tried to tell her what was happening, but stopped when Ferdinand pointed his gun at her. She twisted on the chair slightly, shielding Kira from his line of sight.

"Mum, I need your help." Sarah choked. Her words and the desperation in her voice causing Siobhan's heart to shatter.

Before she could reply, Ferdinand took the phone off of her and placed it to his ear. A sinister smirk appearing on his face as he did so.

"Hello Sarah, I'm afraid your family are a little pre-occupied right now. Can I take a message?" he asked with a laugh.

A lump formed in Siobhan's throat as she heard Sarah on the other end, threaten him if he played a finger on any of them.

"Don't you worry, I'm taking very good care of them. Isn't that right Kira?" he asked loudly, holding the phone out to the frightened young girl.

"Mummy!" Kira yelled out.

Ferdinand laughed menacingly down the phone, before hanging up and going over to the stove to make himself a cup of tea.

Siobhan rocked Kira back and forth, glaring daggers at the back of her captor's head. A million and one ways of how she was going to kill him, ran through her mind at once. The sound of a car's engine cut off and her grip on Kira tightened reflexively. They both knew that what was to come next, would be extremely dangerous. "Don't let go of me, Love." she whispered to Kira.

Kira nodded and held onto S for dear life.

"Here we go." Siobhan mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ira was complaining for the umpteenth time, about what… god only knows. Felix had been ignoring him since they left the safe house, in order to to pick up supplies from the store, as S had asked. Unfortunately for him, he was Ira-duty.

The male clone rambled on and on about Susan-this and Rachel-that, and Felix just glared at the traffic light, trying to will it with his mind to change green so they could cross.

That's when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"What if she's hurt Susan?" Ira asked desperately.

Felix sighed impatiently, if he heard the names Susan or Rachel once more, he was going to strangle something.

"I'm sorry Ira, that I can't sympathise with you over your… quite frankly weird relationship with granny dearest. Not whilst my sisters are in danger and I'm stuck here." he shook his head, trying not to jump to the worst scenarios involving Sarah and Cosima on that bloody island.

Ira fell silent and folded his arms across his chest. Felix turned away and dipped his sunglasses so he could see the screen clearer.

 _'_ _HELP!'_ it read and his heart jumped into his throat as it echoed in his head repeatedly. His breath stopped short as his eyes dared to read who had sent it. **_Monkey._**

The lights had changed and Ira was about to cross the road, when Felix reached out and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him back into the entryway of an unopened store. The castor clone stared at Felix wide-eyed by his reaction, completely confused as to why Felix wasn't answering his question about what had happened.

Felix tried to collect his thoughts enough to figure out what to do next. Stuck in a trance and completely oblivious to Ira's constant questioning, Felix' body went into auto-pilot, not bothering to wait for his mind to catch up, as he scrolled through his phone for the one contact he knew could help.

All Felix could hear was his accelerated heartbeat in his ears as his head pounded. He took a few short breaths and squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for Benjamin to pick up.

Each monotone ring causing his anxiety to spike higher than the last.

"Benjamin" the man answered.

Felix sighed with relief that he'd answered.

"Benjamin are you with S? What's going on?" he asked frantically.

"No, she asked me to double check on Scott at the rabbit hole because he's involved his cousin. She wants a second opinion on whether or not we can trust them. Why?" he explained, concern creeping into his tone.

Felix's stomach dropped and his free hand balled into a fist, as the panic started to set in. He blinked furiously to stop himself from tearing up, and smacked the back of his hand against his forehead in frustration.

"I got a text from Kira sating _HELP!_ " he said, his voice a pitch higher than usual.

Benjamin didn't respond at first. Instead, all Felix heard on the other end were tyres screeching.

"Benjamin?" Felix asked, his eyes locking with a concerned-looking Ira.

"I'll be there in seven minutes. Do NOT go inside the house until I get there. Do you hear me?" Benjamin spoke with the same authoritative tone that S usually did.

"Yes. Okay. Hurry." Felix hung up the phone and dragged Ira with him, as he lead the way back to the _'safe'_ house. A strong wave of nausea hitting him, as his mind went into total overdrive, thinking of S and Kira's safety. As they neared the house, Felix began explaining to the castor clone what exactly was happening and what was no doubt about to happen.

—

After hanging up with Felix, he sent a _Code Black_ to his contacts. He was half way back to the 'safe' house when he remembered that he was two men down in numbers. Granted they weren't the strongest members, but it didn't hurt to have them should the situation get difficult.

Benjamin always figured that they were most efficient when every single one of them showed up, and because he was down two, the little voice in his head was telling him to finally give _her_ a chance.

 _Her_ being his niece, Danny. She'd been asking him for a job for months now, or to at least give her a trial run, but he'd denied because, if he was being honest with himself, he still saw her as his lanky red-headed niece who beat all the boys in her class at most sports. But the excuse he kept giving her was that he wasn't quite ready to involve her in a dangerous situation like this, "this" being the genetic-identical fiasco.

Danny Lawrence left her job as a teaching assistant, at the local elementary school, in order to change careers. She went from specialising in physical education to training in private security. As a 6'2" feminist, there were very few men who would dare take her on, which was probably why she was very successful as freelance security.

Danny's experience… and height, would both be huge assets to him in this case, which is why he somewhat regretfully scrolled to her number and hit call. The phone rang on loud speaker as he drove one handedly.

"Go for Danny!" she answered cheerfully.

"Danny, Love… It's your Uncle Ben." he greeted loudly. The cell nearly slipping from his hand, as he swerved round a sharp corner.

"Err, yah… caller ID." she laughed.

"Right." he muttered, mostly to himself.

"How's it going?" she asked politely.

"Great… but you know how you've been on at me for awhile to give you trial run?" he asked distractedly, turning down a side street.

"Are you… wait a second, you're actually saying yes this time?" her voice rose in disbelief.

"I'm a few men down on this job and-" he tried to explain but was cut off.

"Give me two seconds and I'll be outside." was all she said before hanging up.

Benjamin shook his head, laughing to himself at her enthusiasm.

Danny was standing outside her apartment before he'd even turned onto her street. She cracked her knuckles, rolled her neck to ease any built up tension and jumped up and down a few times to get into _"the zone"_ so-to-speak.

Benjamin hadn't even come to a full stop before she was sliding into the passenger seat and buckling herself in.

He sped down the road with only a nod in her direction for acknowledgement.

Danny kept silent. She didn't want to screw this up before she'd even been given the chance to prove him wrong, and make him regret saying "no" all of the previous times she'd begged him for a job.

After breaking multiple driving laws, they made it to the destination in no less than two minutes and 30 seconds.

Benjamin pulled up outside the house with Danny and Felix and Ira were there a minute or so later. Each of Benjamin's men were armoured up, with a weapon or two each, awaiting instruction.

Benjamin retrieved his rifle from the trunk of his car and couldn't help but smile as Danny's face lit up. Her eyes were pleading and he didn't even have to think twice before handing her the gun.

Showing her a picture on his phone of Ferdinand, she took one look and nodded in silent confirmation.

He motioned with his hands for her to go around and down the side, one of his men going with her for back-up.

She didn't have to be asked twice. The guy she was paired with was a good head shorter than her, but she didn't care. She knew that her uncle wouldn't have asked her for help if he wasn't absolutely desperate.

Benjamin gave the others their orders. Two going through the back exit, two guardian the front door and he would go with Martin through the side exit.

He gave Felix and Ira specific orders to stay put behind the dumpsters outside until he, himself came to get them. Neither of them argued with him, instead they took their positions and waited.

With the whole building surrounded, Benjamin took a deep breath before kicking the side door down and entering the building.

Ferdinand looked visibly taken by surprise to find himself surrounded by armed men. He thought for sure it'd only be Benjamin or maybe Felix was back from the store with Ira already.

"I will shoot them." he threatened as he pointed the gun to Siobhan's head.

Each of the men locked eyes with Ben, waiting for further instruction.

"What do you want?" Benjamin asked, taking a few cautious steps closer, at the same time motioning for his men to stay put.

Ferdinand laughed sarcastically and pressed the gun harder against Siobhan's head.

"I want Rachel. I want you to take me to Rachel." he sneered, leaning down ever-so-slightly to smirk at Kira.

"You didn't have to hold us at gun point. You could've just asked." Siobhan exclaimed, clutching Kira tighter against her chest.

"Well, given our history Ms. Sadler… you could surely be able to see why I wouldn't just take your word for it." he scoffed, taking a step back from her. His gun pointing down and to the side, as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

Before anyone could utter another word, a shot was fired and Ferdinand was down on one knee, a strangled cry escaping him, as well as the gun from his hold.

The next actions were a total blur. Two of the men apprehended Ferdinand. He lay on the floor with his hands behind his back, groaning in discomfort.

Benjamin retrieved the gun Ferdinand had previously been holding and emptied the clip immediately. Siobhan hugged Kira closer, if that were even possible, they rocked from side to side, both sighing in relief.

Danny entered the side door, leaving her partner to stand guard outside.

She bent down and laughed in Ferdinand's face.

"That's gotta hurt." she nodded towards his leg and tried to compose herself.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Ferdinand snapped back.

" _I_ would be the reason why you suddenly have a bad leg." she smirked proudly.

Siobhan raised a brow as she watched Danny stand to her full height. The obvious cluelessness on her face as to who the young woman was, prompting Benjamin to speak up.

"Siobhan, this is my niece, Danny." he introduced them as he took a seat at the table.

"Hi." Danny waved before taking a seat at the table opposite her uncle. She was nearest to Kira and smiled sweetly at the young girl.

Siobhan held a hand out to her, "Ah, so this is the favourite niece you're always on about." she said pointedly at Benjamin.

"I'm your only niece?" Danny tilted her head at him.

"Doesn't mean you can't be my favourite." he shrugged, causing both women to laugh.

"Pleasure to finally meet you." Siobhan squeezed the woman's hand appreciatively.

"I've heard a lot about you. You're a badass. The pleasure is all mine." Danny shook the woman's hand and felt her cheeks warm. _'Filter, Lawrence.'_ she mentally berated herself.

Siobhan grinned at her, then rest her head against Kira's as she checked her watch.

"Where's Felix? He should be back by now." she mumbled, looking towards the front door.

"Oh, that reminds me… I'll go get him." Benjamin got up from the table and squeezed Siobhan's shoulder gently, before going to give Felix and Ira the 'all clear'.

"You said _finally_." Danny said quietly.

Siobhan over at her raised a brow in silent question.

"You said it's pleasure to finally meet me." Danny quoted her.

"I did." Siobhan agreed.

"Does he speak about me a lot then?" she asked.

"I've been telling Benjamin for years that he needs at least one woman in his… crew or whatever you wanna call it. He's told me about every single time when you've asked him to join." Siobhan explained herself.

Danny nodded in understanding, her gaze landing on the table in front of her.

"For the record, if this was your trial run… I'd say you passed with flying colours." Siobhan stage-whispered to her.

Danny glanced at her and smiled gratefully as Siobhan winked at her.

Felix burst through the door then, purposefully stepping on Ferdinand's bad leg as he made his way over to S and Kira.

Siobhan released her tight grip on her granddaughter as he fell to his knees beside her.

"Are you alright, Monkey?" he sighed, wrapping his arms around Kira tightly.

She hid her face against Felix' neck and let him hold her.

"You're such a brave little Monkey, y'know that right?" he asked, stroking her hair gently.

She nodded against his shoulder, content to just be in his arms.

He reached out to place his hand on S' knee.

"Are you alright?" he mouthed to her.

Siobhan wiped a stray tear and forced a smile, nodding repeatedly. She covered Felix' hand with hers and gave it a small squeeze before she stood up, and went to go and find Benjamin to discuss what was next.

"You the brother?" Danny asked a few moments later.

Felix picked Kira up and sat in the chair S had been sitting, so he was sat facing Danny.

"I'm the uncle of _this one_." he nudged his nose against Kira's cheek, before returning his attention to her. "Who exactly are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Kira knew exactly what he was doing and spoke up before Danny could.

"She saved us." she said quietly.

Felix wasn't expecting that answer. He sat with his jaw hanging open, at a loss for words.

"I took that asshole down, yes." she nodded to where a handcuffed Ferdinand was limping away, with help from two of Ben's men.

"Well, in that case… thank you." Felix finally said when he was able to speak.

Danny shook her head, "No thanks necessary. He deserved it." she said simply.

"You have no idea." Felix glared at Ferdinand from across the room, his embrace with Kira tightening reflexively.

Kira finally had a proper look at Danny. The young woman was tall, in comparison to her Mom and Aunts, very lean and had curly red hair. She had a friendly presence, one that reminded Kira of a teacher, just naturally good with kids. She gave Danny a shy smile and relaxed more in her Uncle's hold as Danny grinned back at her.

"What's going to happen now?" Kira asked Felix.

"Well, Monkey… I think that's what S is discussing with Benjamin outside." he replied.

"Do you think they're going to the Island to get Mommy and Auntie Cosima?" she asked quietly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know… why?" he wondered aloud.

"Mommy rang S earlier. She's in trouble." Kira said, "I can feel it." she whispered to him.

Felix and Danny exchanged a concerned look just as Siobhan walked in with Ira and Benjamin.

"Alright…" she sighed as her eyes locked with Felix'. She could tell just by the panic in his eyes that Kira must've told him about Sarah's call. Taking a deep breath in, she readied herself for the onslaught of questions he'd have, and the multiple strategies they'd have to flesh out fully in the next hour or so.

Benjamin, Ira and Siobhan each sat around the table, where Danny, Felix and Kira already were.

An awkward silence filled the room as then. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"So, what's the plan?" Felix asked, his tone all business.

They all look to Siobhan, including Danny, however the matriarch's attention is on Benjamin.

"Take it away…" she motioned for him to relay their original plan.

Five pairs of eyes landed on him and he nodded thoughtfully, before mapping out the game plan with half-empty coffee mugs and random pencils on the table before them all.


End file.
